board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Stingers135
WOMFG I GOT AXED?! FOR VOTE STUFFING?! CRAZYNESS! AND THEN I GOT AXED FOR THREATENING TO SUICIDE WITH SOME CRAPPY ALT?! CRAZYNESS! stingers is often known to win User Fights against his rival, Tom Bombadil. He once wrote an awesome song/poem thing about 2k2. You can find it Here. He loves Xenosaga. He even has a "Xenosaga sense" of sorts. Post anything about Xenosaga in ANY topic and he'll find it. Seriously, try it out. It works every time. Now he has a Kingdom Hearts Hurt and Heal. It hit 500 on 4/18/2006. It is his first 500 topic. The second topic hit 500 on 4/27/2006. The Third? 5/12/2006. And the Fourth hit 500 on 5/26/2006. He forgets when the 5th hit 500. The 6th, however, hit 500 on 7/2/2006. And finally, on the 7th topic, it ended with Jack Sparrow being the victor. Dumb FFDragon... List of Alts Active Xene_Elk Banned # stingers135 # Link_Chmofsky # IAMALOSERFACE # Xaolinish # MikuruAndHaruhi # OneGilForAKill # Rixtengs # LotteryTicket # SOS_Brigade # JikkyJong # AnesthesicAche # The Stingers # Tear Grants # TombsisSexyLOL # I Am Stingers # Test49389 # sweetlilangel29 # YJStingers # Icehawk Fanboy # Stings Fangirl # tronsience # stingers135 # Albedo Yuriev # gfnwbfg # RisingStream # stingers136 # RemixFix # MisterXenosaga # Nowaidude # RisingValley # Dav4Charl # Swinub Man # tstingesransience # SexRaven # apalachian The Board 8 Organization XIII *I - Xydan (Brainstruck) *II - Neixark (Undeniable) *III - Xordac (Draco1214) *IV - Xaulin (Fingolfin the Elf) *V - Lexekexn (KleenexTissue50) *VI - Laxtorml (My Immortal) *VII - Xelax (stingers135) *VIII - Tethmawx (darkx5642358151) *IX - Trebxt (KamikazePotato) *X - Zocethax (Icon) *XI - Laxex (MadGamer_11) *XII - Xomage (Omega333) *XIII - Xeshin (SHINE GET 64) Xenosaga The best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best . The gods are nowhere near as good as this. Because it > You. "Cept KotOR is better." - wavedash "lol no" - stingers "hai stingers, xenosaga sux lolololol *runs*" - accel "I really can't think of any game I rather wouldn't play than Xenosaga I'm gay ^_^" - Han "meh" - SuperAngelo128 Image:Stingers-Toadette.png|stingers thinks Toadette is pretty rad Image:Stingers-weed.jpeg|one of stingers' many adventures with his best friend, Tim Category:Users